Forbidden Love
by veetakumi
Summary: Luka dan cinta masih tertoreh dihatinya, meninggalkan goresan dipalung hati terdalamnya hingga ia tak mampu lagi mencintai yang lain
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :Takdir

 **FORBIDDEN LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasorixDeidara / ItachixDeidara**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Warning : OOC, Shou-ai, Typo, alur maju-mundur**

 **Selamat membaca minna-san ^,^)/**

"Aku sudah lama menunggu hari ini Dei" ucap seorang pemuda tampan dengan cermin coklat madu yang dipadankan kulit porselen yang menyelimuti tubuh jenjangnya, garis-garis rahangnya terlihat begitu tegas membentuk wajah yang rupawan bak pangeran dari negri dongeng, kemeja putih yang dia gulung sampai sikunya, kancing kemeja teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka dengan paduan celana hitam panjang, surai marunnya sedikit berantakan tertiup angin sore. Sederhana sebenarnya tapi entah mengapa terlihat begitu mempesona dan elegan saat dipakai olehnya.

"Aku juga danna un" jawab pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dari pemuda yang satunya, surai keemasan panjangnya ia ikat sebagian sementara sebagian yang lain ia biarkan tergerai, iris biru bak lautan dalamnya seakan siap menenggelamkan siapa saja yang menatapnya, wajahnya nampak ayu dan rupawan disaat bersamaan, kulit putihnya berbalut kaos putih polos dengan vest hitam dipadukan dengan syal warna marun seperti surai pasangannya terlihat apik bertengger dilehernya, celana hitam pendek yang memamerkan kakinya yang tak kalah jenjang dari pemuda yang satunya.

"Deidara.. entah mengapa aku ragu kalau ayahmu akan menerimaku" ucapnya lirih.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Deidara menyentuh pipi pemuda yang satunya pelan, bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Sasori no danna ayah pasti akan senang, aku sering cerita tentang danna dan ia terlihat begitu senang karna katanya ada yang mencintai anaknya setulus hati un" ucap Deidara antusias.

"Benarkah begitu" ucap Sasori meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Entah mengapa Sasori merasa bahwa keinginannya untuk melamar Deidara tidak akan berjalan mulus.

"Baiklah danna ayo kita pulang, aku yakin otou-chan sudah pulang" ajak Deidara.

Mereka beranjak dari taman, ya mereka sedang berada ditaman dekat rumah Deidara, Deidara yang mengajaknya karna melihat dannanya yang biasanya tenang nampak gusar setelah sampai rumahnya lagipula ayahnya juga belum pulang kerja.

Sampai dirumah mereka disambut oleh ibu Deidara, perempuan paruh baya yang nampak masih cantik dengan kacamata yang bertengger diatas hidungnya.

"Kaa-chan apa otou-chan sudah pulang?" tanya Deidara.

"Iya sudah, kalian dari mana saja sih sampai otou-san dan kaa-san yang jadinya menunggu kalian" gurau Karin.

"Maaf bibi, tadi kami bermaksud jalan-jalan sebentar tapi tak terasa malah sampai larut" jawab Sasori sopan.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa Sasori-kun, ayo langsung kemeja makan kalian pasti sudah lapar,otou-san juga sudah menunggu kalian katanya ia ingin melihat calon menantunya" ucap Karin sambil bergurau.

"Otou-chan" teriak Deidara sambil menghampur memeluk ayahnya dari belakang.

"Dei, kau masih saja seperti anak kecil jadi mana orang yang sanggup mencuri hati anak ayah yang sebenarnya tak punya hati ini?" gurau Minato seraya berbalik kearah anaknya yang sedang memberi deathglare padanya.

Dan raut wajah tenang dan bersahabat itu sontak mengeras melihat orang yang berada dibelakang Deidara, orang yang sudah mencuri hati anaknya.

"Konbanwa paman Namikaze" ucap Sasori memberi salam sopan seraya membungkukan dalam badannya.

"Ya, ayo kita mulai makannya" balas Minato datar.

Minato duduk disisi tengah meja makan sementara Karin disebelah kanannya dan Deidara disebelah kiri dan Sasori disampingnya.

"Ne tou-chan, ini dia Sas-"

"Ayah paling tidak suka ada yang bicara ditengah makan" ucap Minato tegas.

Deidara sedikit tersentak mendengar nada bicara ayahnya.

"Bukannya biasanya ayah yang selalu mengajak kami bicara duluan saat makan malam, ayah ini kenapa sebenarnya, apa ayah terlalu lelah deng-" Deidara terdiam ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Sasori.

Usai makan malam mereka duduk bersama diruang keluarga, Sasori merasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan niatnya.

"Paman sebenarnya maksud kedatangan saya kemari ingin meminta ijin anda untuk menjadikan Deidara istri atau lebih tepat suami saya, saya harap anda mengijinkannya" ucap Sasori sopan dan tegas mengisyaratkan kesungguhannya.

"Tidak" jawab Minato tegas.

"Apa maksud ayah?" protes Deidara.

"Apa Deidara tidak bilang padamu kalau dia sudah mempunyai calon suami?" tanya Minato sedikit meremehkan yang dijawab mereka bertiga dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Ayah sej-"

"Aku akan membuktikan pada anda kalau saya lebih baik dari calon suami Deidara sehingga anda akan mengijinkan saya menjadi pendamping Deidara" potong Sasori penuh keyakinan, sesungguhnya dia bingung apa yang sebenarnya Minato maksud karna selama ini Deidara tidak pernah membicarakan calon suaminya atau kalau ternyata dia sudah dijodohkan.

"Apa kau bisa menjadi lebih baik dari kakakmu?" pertanyaan Minato benar-benar membuat mereka bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Minato, kenapa dia tak langsung mengatakannya.

"Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman yang bibi dan Deidara sendiri belum tau, Sasori-kun kau bisa kesini lain waktu, mungkin juga paman Minato terlalu lelah hari ini" ucap Karin sopan yang melihat gelagat tak biasa dari suaminya, juga Deidara yang sepertinya sudah hampir habis kesabaran.

"Tapi-" ucapan Sasori terpotong melihat tatapan Karin yang meneduh.

"Baiklah, maaf karna saya datang diwaktu yang kurang tepat paman, bibi, kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri" pamit Sasori sopan setelahnya keluar yang diikuti Deidara dibelakangnya.

Langkah Sasori terhenti saat tangan Deidara melingkari pinggangnya,ia bisa merasakan Deidara yang sedikit terisak dipunggungnya.

"Maaf.. maafkan ayahku danna" Sasori memutar badannya, ia tangkup wajah Deidara, ia selami lautan dalam itu sepertinya Deidara memang tidak tau tentang calon suami yang ayahnya maksud itu, terlihat kesedihan yang jelas dimatanya, setelahnya Sasori kecup kening Deidara dalam, mencoba menyalurkan semangat pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu Dei, aku akan datang dan memintamu lagi sekarang kau masuklah udara musim dingin akan membekukanmu" gurau Sasori sambil mengacak pelan surai pirang Deidara.

"Aku mencintaimu danna" ucap Deidara seraya memakaikan syal yang ia pakai keleher Sasori.

Deidara merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan pria sebaik Sasori, mulanya ia sangat membenci senpainya saat diKonoha Univercity itu, seorang ketua senat yang begitu dingin tanpa senyum, juga tak tau belas kasih karna selalu memberi hukuman pada juniornya meski sekecil apapun kesalahan itu. Bahkan seorang Namikaze tak bisa luput dari hukuman, tapi itulah yang membuat Deidara penasaran dengan sosok Sasori dan entah sejak kapan rasa penasaran itu menjadi rasa suka.

Perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya Deidara sedikit bisa membuat hati Sasori melunak, seperti saling melengkapi saat satu sisi begitu diam dan sisi satunya begitu ramai, Deidara benar-benar bersyukur karna Sasori hanya membuka hati untuknya seorang meskipun tak sedikit wanita maupun pria yang berusaha mendapatkan tempat yang spesial dihatinya namun ia tetap menolak.

Namun saat kebahagiaan itu hampir sempurna masalah yang barupun muncul.

Setelah memastikan mobil Sasori melaju meninggalkan kediamannya Deidara buru-buru masuk, ingin meminta penjelasan sang ayah.

"Apa maksud semua ini Ayah?" racau Deidara marah.

"Jauhi Sasori!" tegas Minato tak bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Deidara tegas tak mau kalah.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah pintar menjadi pembangkang Deidara, apa anak itu yang mengajarimu melawan orang tuamu sendiri hah?" Minato sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, ia sedikit tak sabar saat berdebat dengan anaknya yang begitu keras kepala. Karin yang menyadari perdebatan antara ayah dan anak itu tak akan selesai jika tak ada yang mau mengalah mencoba meredam suasana.

"Deidara jaga nada bicaramu pada ayah dan ayah kau tak bisa memberi perintah macam itu tanpa memberi penjelasan terlebih dahulu" ucap Karin mencoba menenagkan mereka berdua.

"Ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan Itachi, penerus satu-satunya Uchiha Corp" ucap Minato.

"Bukankah dulu waktu kalian masih kecil pernah berjanji akan menikah jika sudah dewasa kelak" lanjut Minato saat tak ada jawaban dari Deidara maupun Karin yang masih mencerna maksud perkataan Minato.

"Jangan gila ayah, itu hanya ucapan anak kecil yang belum tau apa-apa dan juga Itachi itu kakak danna bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran untuk menikahkanku dengan Itachi, itu tak masuk akal dan sampai kapanpun aku tak mau karna SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG KU CINTAI ADALAH SASORI NO DANNA!" teriak Deidara frustasi.

"Cinta kalian terlarang!"

"Lalu apa bedanya jika aku dengan Itachi? dia juga laki-laki, bukankah ayah tak pernah mempermasahkan hal itu?" jawab Deidara yang salah mengartikan ucapan Minato.

"Sasori itu kakak mu" ucap Minato lirih hampir tak bersuara, saat ia mengucapkannya seakan ada yang mencekik lehernya, begitu menyakitkan.

"Jangan bercanda!" ucap Deidara dan Karin berbarengan.

"Tidakkah ayah tau aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda" ucap Deidara yang benar-benar tak trima dengan perkataan ayahnya, sementara Karin terdiam mencari tau maksud suaminya dengan menginggat kejadian sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu.

"Kushina adalah mantan istri ayahmu, dan Sasori adalah anak mereka berdua" jelas Karin lembut menggantikan Minato yang tak mampu mengungkapkan kenyataan yang telah lama ia simpan.

Seakan tulang-tulangnya tercabut paksa Deidara tak mampu menopang berat badannya sendiri mendengar jawaban dari ibunya, ia merosot terjatuh dilantai rumahnya yang dingin, ia terdiam mencoba membohongi dirinya sendiri seakan tak pernah mendengar kenyataan itu.

"Ahaha.. sudah cukup bercandanya kaa-chan, tou-chan aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa kalian tipu, aku dan danna berencana menikah saat awal musim dingin" ucap Deidara.

"Dei maafkan ayah dan ibu yang tak menceritakan masalah ini, tapi kau dan Sasori tak akan pernah boleh menikah" ucap Minato pelan, sesungguhnya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Deidara dan juga Sasori, ia telah menyakiti kedua anaknya bersamaan, harusnya ia mengenalkan Deidara dan Sasori sejak kecil sehingga kejadian ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Tak masalah, anggap saja aku tak pernah mendengarnya lagipula kami sama-sama pria karna sebelumnya aku pernah mendengar jika saudara sedarah berhubungan itu akan mengakibatkan cacat pada keturunannya dan kejadian itu tak akan pernah terjadi pada kami" ucap Deidara datar masih tak mau menerima kenyataan.

"Dei sebenarnya satu kenyataan lagi yang belum kami beritahukan padamu bahwa sebenarnya kau terlahir istimewa, kau bisa mengandung dan mempunyai keturunan dari rahimmu sendiri, memang terdengar omong kosong tapi itulah kenyataanya" jelas Minato sembari menyembunyikan kesedihannya sendiri.

Deidara merasa jantungnya dihujam oleh pedang yang tak terlihat, begitu menyakitkan, rasanya udara disekitarnya menghilang, ia tak tau harus berkata atau menjawab apa dua penjelasan yang tak mampu ia terima disaat yang bersamaan, bahkan iris lautan dalamnya siap mengeluarkan isinya namun Deidara mati-matian menahannya namun percuma, isinya tetap menerobos keluar membuat aliran sungai airmata dipipi mulusnya, Karin yang melihatnya mencoba menyeka air mata anak semata wayangnya meskipun airmatanya juga merembes keluar, ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya terluka seperti ini, yang lebih menyakitkan bahwa luka itu ditorehkan sendiri olehnya dan suaminya.

"Sepertinya Deidara terlalu lelah hari ini, Dei akan tidur dulu" ucap Deidara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, ia masih menyangkal kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima.

"Dei ayah mohon, dengarkan dulu penjelasan ayah karna mungkin ayah tak akan tega menceritakannya lain waktu, maafkan kami tapi lebih baik kau tau semuanya sekaligus" pinta Minato yang tak mungkin tega menyakiti Deidara lagi, biarkan sekali saja ia terluka daripada ia terluka lagi walaupun Minato dan Karin tau bahwa luka ini mungkin tak akan mudah sembuh.

"Dei sebenarnya sebelum ayah menikah dengan ibumu ayah sudah menikah dengan Kushina, ibu Sasori. Namun saat usia Sasori sekitar tiga tahun ayah membuat kesalahan, ayah mabuk dan berbuat yang tidak baik pada ibumu yang dulu sekertaris pribadi ayah kemudian ibumu hamil dan Kushina yang mengetahui hal itu memilih mengalah dan mengajukan cerai" tutur Minato lirih menyembunyikan getir penyesalan yang mendalam karna sesungguhnya ia benar-benar mencintai Kushina, ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat menginggat hal itu, kebodohannya yang membuat Kushina dan Sasori pergi.

"SUAMI MACAM APA KAU INI DAN KAU KENAPA BEGITU MURAHAN MAU SAJA MENERIMA PERLAKUAN BOSMU YANG SUDAH BERKELUARGA!"

 _Plakk_

Karin memegangi tangannya yang reflek menampar pipi Deidara, ia tak menyangka anaknya akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Ibu tau ibu salah tapi kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu Dei" lirih Karin menyesali perbuatannya.

Deidara masih memegangi pipinya yang panas akibat tamparan ibunya "omong kosong apa lagi yang akan kalian katakan?"

"Dei dulu ibu begitu mencintai ayahmu, ibu berfikir tak mengapa asal akhirnya ibu bisa memilikinya, ini semua memang salah ibu andai saja dulu ibu tak mengikuti hawa nafsu mungkin semua ini tak akan-"

"Jangan menggunakan alasan seperti cinta untuk membenarkan perbuatanmu, itu memalukan!" potong Deidara, ini pertama kalinya Minato dan Karin melihat Deidara semarah ini, bahkan tak segan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang melukai perasaan mereka namun mereka memakluminya karna apa yang dikatakan Deidara memang benar, mereka juga tau betul seberapa terlukanya Deidara.

Minato benar-benar merasa seperti seorang pecundang dihadapan anaknya, terluka karna kata-kata Deidara tak ada apa-apanya dengan luka yang selama ini sudah ia simpan dan luka karna telah menyakiti putranya sendiri. Belum lagi dia harus melukai Sasori juga saat menjelaskan hal yang sama padanya.

"Apa ayah tau seberapa danna begitu merindukan figur ayah kandungnya meskipun paman Fugaku sudah memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri, tak ada bedanya seperti beliau memperlakukan Itachi, APA AYAH TAU SEBERAPA MENDERITANYA DANNA?" nada bicara Deidara meninggi dibarengi dengan aliran air mata yang semakin deras mengalir,ia benar-benar kecewa pada ayahnya, orang yang selama ini ia agung-agungkan.

"Ayah juga sangat merindukan Sasori, ayah ingin memeluknya, ingin memarahinya seperti ayah memarahimu saat berbuat salah, ayah ingin berbicara padanya sebagai seoarang ayah" jawab Minato lirih.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau lakukan?"

"Setelah perceraian kami Kushina membawa Sasori keSuna, ia tak mengijinkan ayah menemuinya, beberapa tahun kemudian dia kembali keKonoha dan ternyata ia sudah menikah dengan Fugaku sahabat ayah sendiri saat ayah menemui Kushina ia bilang Sasori tetap menetap diSuna untuk melanjutkan studynya tanpa ayah ketahui sebenarnya Sasori belajar diKonoha Univ seperti dirimu, disini ayah merasa lengah karna walau ayah tak pernah menemuinya ayah selalu memantau perkembangannya" jelas Minato.

"Dei ayah dan ibu mohon mengertilah keadaan ini" pinta Karin lirih.

"Kalian egois" terdengar getaran dalam suara Deidara.

"Kami tau kami egois oleh karena itu putuskanlah hubunganmu dengan Sasori dan menikahlah dengan Itachi, kau tau sendiri seberapa Itachi juga mencintaimu, karna sebenarnya perjodohan ini sudah dibuat sebelum almarhum Mikoto ibu Itachi masih hidup, ini sudah seperti janji kami" terang Minato antusias namun masih terdengar getir dalam suaranya.

"Lakukan semau kalian" ucap Deidara seraya meninggalkan mereka, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang ada dalam fikiran orangtuanya, bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruhnya untuk menikah dengan Itachi kakak Sasori sendiri, tidakkah mereka fikir bahwa itu akan lebih menyakiti Sasori dan Itachi sendiri.

Sampai dikamarnya ia rebahkan badannya, ia masih belum mau menerima kenyataan pahit itu, empat kenyataan yang seakan ingin mencabut kewarasannya sendiri, kenyataan pertama bahwa Sasori kakak kandung seayah dengannya yang artinya ia benar-benar tak bisa menyatu dengan orang yang begitu ia cintai, orang yang selama hampir empat tahun ini mengisi hatinya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa memenangkan hatinya, kedua adalah ia seorang anak haram yang sebenarnya tak diinginkan, orang yang secara tak langsung telah merenggut kebahagiaan dannanya, ketiga bahwa ia harus menikah dengan Itachi kakak Sasoriyang pasti akan lebih menyakiti Sasori walau sebenarnya ia bisa menolaknya namun ia tak kuasa menolak janji yang telah ayahnya buat dengan bibi Mikoto dan keluarganya.

Dan keempat dia mempunyai kelainan yang bisa dibilang tidak mungkin sebenarnya karna seorang lelaki mempunyai rahim dan punya kesempatan untuk mempunyai keturunan langsung dan dia tak tau sebenarnya itu mukjizat atau bencana.

Deidara tak kuasa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bagaimana perasaan Sasori saat mengetahui kebenarannya, ia tak kuasa membayangkan luka yang akan Sasori terima walau saat ini hatinyapun tengah hancur, sesak yang masih ia rasakan belum hilang malah semakin terasa, iris deep oceannya tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan isinya, ia tak kuasa menahan sakit yang begitu membuncah dihatinya.

"Mengapa takdir begitu kejam pada kita un" lirih Deidara menahan kepiluannya.

 _From : Danna_

 _To : Deichan_

 _Dei Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama bilang bahwa besok akan diadakan acara makan malam dengan keluargamu, semoga setelahnya ayahmu menyetujui hubungan kita dan kita bisa segera menyatu._

 _Aku mencintaimu Deidara. Selalu. Dan selamanya._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Setangkai mawar putih dan hitam

 **FORBIDEN LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasorixDeidara / ItachixDeidara**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Warning : OOC, Shou-ai, Typo, alur maju-mundur**

 **Selamat membaca minna-san ^,^)/**

 _From : Danna_

 _To : Deichan_

 _Dei Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama bilang bahwa besok akan diadakan acara makan malam dengan keluargamu, semoga setelahnya ayahmu menyetujui hubungan kita dan kita bisa segera menyatu._

 _Aku mencintaimu Deidara. Selalu. Dan selamanya._

Deidara bagai tersengat listrik membaca kata demi kata yang Sasori rangkai untuknya. Apa setelah ini dia mampu memberitahukan yang sebenarnya? Apa setelah ini dia mampu menatap Sasori? Apa ia mampu berpisah dengan Sasori?.

Apa ini karma atas perbuatan orangtuanya yang harus ia tanggung? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan hinggap dihati Deidara.

.

.

.

Minato, Karin dan Deidara melangkah masuk kekediaman Uchiha setelah sebelumnya dipersilahkan masuk oleh maidnya dan diantarkan kemeja makan.

Dimeja makan Fugaku sekeluarga sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Fugaku, Kushina, Itachi dan Sasori.

Tak ada obrolan yang berarti yang mereka bicarakan, hanya membahas bisnis dari masing-masing perusahaan namun aura canggung jelas terasa dari masing-masing mereka.

Sementara Deidara terus melihat kearah Sasori yang terlihat tengah menikmati hidangan makan malamnya tanpa tau mungkin setelah ia mendengar kebenarannya ia tak akan mampu untuk menelan sesuap makananpun.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita menikmati secangkir teh sambil berbincang-bincang?" tawar Fugaku ramah.

"Tentu saja" jawab Minato tak kalah ramah.

Sampai diruang keluarga mereka duduk bersebrangan, Fugaku duduk bersebelahan dengan Kushina, Minato dengan Karin sementara Deidara duduk disebelah Sasori dan Itachi.

"Ayah kenalkan ini Deidara" ucap Sasori membuka percakapan setelah mereka semua sampai diruang keluarga.

Mereka semua terdiam, tak tau harus menjawab apa pernyataan Sasori, tak tau harus memulai dari mana menyampaikan kebenarannya.

Deidara mempererat pelukannya dilengan Sasori sementara wajahnya ia sembunyikan dipundaknya.

"Dei kau tak perlu takut" ucap Sasori salah paham sembari membelai lembut surai keemasaan Deidara yang malah membuatnya terisak.

"Sasori sebenarnya ada yang ingin Paman Minato sampaikan padamu" balas Fugaku.

"Benarkah, apa itu paman ?" tanya Sasori pada Minato.

Minato terdiam sejenak, ia hembuskan nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Kau anak ayah nak" ucap Minato mantap tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada getir dalam ucapannya.

"Apa Paman Minato sebegitu tidak sukannya dengan ku sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Sasori yang tak percaya dengan ucapan Minato.

Kushina mendekati Sasori, dengan segera ia dekap Sasori dengan Deidara yang tengah mendekap Sasori bersamaan.

Bisa Kushina rasakan getaran tubuh Deidara yang makin menjadi karna tangisannya.

"Sasori maafkan okaa-sama" ucap Kushina terisak.

"Tolong jelaskan semuanya" ucap Sasori rendah yang tak mengerti tentang semuanya.

"Paman Minato adalah mantan suami okaa-sama, ayah kandungmu" jelas Kushina.

Ribuan jarum bagai ditusukkan kedada Sasori saat mendengar ucapan Kushina, begitu menyesakkan dan menyakitkan sampai Sasori seakan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Maafkan okaa-sama karna tak mengenalkanmu dengan sosok ayah kandungmu Sasori, okaa-sama takut kehilanganmu" ucap Kushina terisak.

"Oleh karena itu kau tidak boleh mencintai Deidara, cinta kalian terlarang" sambung Minato.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan kalau cinta kami terlarang, pikirkan ini semua berakar dari siapa!" sunggut Deidara yang membuat mereka semua terdiam tak bisa menjawab.

Sasori menyentuh lembut tangan Deidara mengisyaratkan Deidara agar tetap tenang.

"Jadi kalian menginginkan agar hubungan kami berakhir?" tanya Sasori lirih.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini danna un!" jawab Deidara lirih sembari mempererat pelukannya.

"Berhentilah untuk bersikap keras kepala Dei, kalian tidak punya pilihan lain!" ucap Karin pada anak semata wayangnya itu, Karin sendiri sebenarnya tak tega mengatakannya karna ia tau seberapa besar cinta Deidara pada Sasori dan sebaliknya.

"Diam kau!" balas Deidara tajam.

"Dei!" balas Karin yang tak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa agar anaknya itu sadar.

"Sasori" ucap Kushina mengiba, ia tak tega harus mengatakan kebenarannya lebih lanjut.

Dan Sasori merasakan ribuan jarum itu menusuknya lebih dalam saat melihat tatapan mengiba Kushina, ia tak sanggup melihat Kushina bersedih namun ia juga tak sanggup berpisah dengan Deidara, terjebak didua pilihan yang sulit dan tak tau harus memilih yang mana.

"Sasori, Deidara akan kami nikahkan dengan kakakmu Itachi" ucap Minato sendu.

"Paman, kenapa paman sanggup mengatakan hal itu padahal kau tau benar seberapa mereka sangat mencintai satu sama lain?" tanya Itachi membuka suara semenjak sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Ayah?" tanya Deidara lirih yang tak percaya ucapan Minato.

"Maaf aku lupa menyiram bunga petang ini, aku akan ketaman sebentar" ucap Sasori datar sembari melepaskan pelukan Deidara.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lain Sasori melangkah keluar menuju kebun bunga yang ada dihalaman belakang.

"Danna un" ucap Deidara mencoba menghentikan langkah Sasori namun percuma.

"Puas kalian?" sambung Deidara emosi setelahnya menyusul Sasori.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu pada putra kalian sendiri?" tanya Itachi.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain Itachi-kun" jawab Minato menyesalkan keadaan yang ada.

Akhirnya mereka semua terdiam, saling sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Danna" sapa Deidara pada Sasori yang tengah menyiram beberapa tanaman, pipinya menyunggingkan senyum namun matanya menyiratkan kekosongan.

Deidara perlahan mendekati Sasori, berjongkok disebelah Sasori sambil memperhatikan Sasori lekat.

"Tidakkah danna ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Deidara.

"Bunga apa yang paling kau suka Dei?" tanya balik Sasori.

"Hentikan pertanyaan tak bergunamu Danna, kita punya masalah yang lebih rumit dari sekedar membahas bunga kesukaan ku!" tegas Deidara.

Sasori sedikit tersentak dengan nada bicara Deidara, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu berdiri dan duduk disebuah bangku kayu sederhana yang berada dipinggir kebun bunga yang diikuti Deidara dibelakangnya.

"Kebun bunga ini dulu milik bibi Mikoto, saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disini kebun ini yang membuatku betah untuk tinggal disini jadi aku mengambil alih perawatannya, ternyata merawat bunga-bunga tidak begitu buruk Dei, bahkan bisa sedikit menghilangkan stress dan kau harus mencobanya" ucap Sasori ramah sembari menerawang kearah bunga-bunga didepannya.

"Danna, apa Danna benar-benar akan melepasku?" tanya Deidara lirih tak bermaksud sedikitpun membalas ucapan Sasori tentang bunga-bunganya.

Sasoripun tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, ia beranjak kearah bunga didepannya dan memetiknya beberapa.

"Ini" ucap Sasori sembari memberikan bunga pada Deidara.

"Mawar putih dan mawar hitam?" tanya Deidara seraya menerima bunga pemberian Sasori.

"Itu jawaban atas pertanyaan mu barusan Dei"

Sesungguhnya Deidara ingin sekali berteriak pada Sasori kenapa ia tak memberikan jawaban langsung agar ia mengerti maksudnya namun niatnya itu ia urungkan, sebisa mungkin ia meredam kemarahannya dan mencoba bersabar.

"Sudah malam, pasti ayah ibumu sudah menunggu mu untuk mengajak pulang" ucap Sasori.

"Ayo" sambung Sasori seraya menarik tangan Deidara untuk mengajaknya kembali keruang keluarga, dan Deidara sendiri tidak menolak, ia mengikuti Sasori dari belakang.

Deidara benar-benaar merasa lelah dengan semuanya, belum lagi perlakuan Sasori padanya yang seakan tak terjadi apa-apa membuatnya tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Dei/Sasori" ucap Karin dan Kushina berbarengan.

"Paman, bibi, otou-sama, okaa-sama dan aniki mohon maaf saya ada sedikit pekerjaan yang belum saya kerjakan jadi saya undur diri terlebih dulu" ucap Sasori seraya melepaskan genggamannya pada Deidara.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka Sasori melangkah pergi kekamarnya tanpa berpamitan pada Deidara.

Dan sikap diam Sasori membuat mereka semua merasa lebih bersalah.

"Puas kalian?" tanya Deidara lirih seraya beranjak keluar.

Minato dan Karin menyusulnya setelah berpamitan pada Fugaku dan Kushina.

.

.

Deidara menyusuri jalanan diKonoha pagi hari, surai pirangnya bergerak-gerak sesuai irama kakinya yang sedikit cepat, ia lihat jalanan masih sepi dan beberapa tokopun belum buka, sebenarnya ia malas sekali untuk bangun dipagi hari namun karna keinginannya untuk mengetahui jawaban dibalik arti bunga yang semalam Sasori berikan padanyalah yang membuatnya semangat untuk bangun.

Kaki jenjangnya ia hentikan saat berada didepan toko bunga.

"Yamanaka Florist" ucap Deidara membaca tulisan yang terpampang didepan toko bunga itu, dan setelahnya melangkah masuk.

"Selamat datang" sambut salah satu karyawan dengan ramah.

Deidara hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang membuat karyawan tersebut tersipu karna ketampanan Deidara.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu kesini Dei" ucap gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat yang hampir selaras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Ino"

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang kemari Dei, aneh sekali melihatmu disini karna dulu bahkan kau tak mau datang saat ku undang untuk peresmiaan toko ku ini?" ucap gadis yang bernama Ino.

"Aku dulu sibuk, kau tau kan?" jawab Deidara enteng.

"Sudahlah, apa yang membawamu kemari? Kau ingin memberikan bunga untuk kekasihmu itu?" tanya Ino sambil bergurau.

"Tidak, aku ingin membeli bunga untuk ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuaku" bohong Deidara sembari mengamati bunga-bunga yang berjajar rapi didalam toko itu, banyak sekali jenis bunga yang tersedia yang sebagian besar tak Deidara ketahui namanya.

"Bagaimana kalau sebucket mawar merah?" saran Ino.

"Tidak-tidak itu terlalu pasaran, bagaimana kalau mawar putih dan apa artinya?"

"Mawar putih ya" beo Ino "mawar putih melambangkan ketulusan, kemurnian, dan kepolosan, saat kau memberikan mawar putih kepada orang yang kau cinta itu artinya cintamu untuknya murni, tulus dan suci" lanjut Ino.

"Benarkah?" tanya Deidara riang mendengar penjelasan Ino.

"Tapi ada makna lain yang terkandung dari mawar putih" ucap Ino menggantung kata-katanya.

"Apa?"tanya Deidara antusias.

"Bisa juga sebagai simbol permintaan maaf atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat, jadi saranku jangan memberikan mawar putih soalnya menimbulkan makna yang rancu" jelas Ino.

"Lalu kalau mawar hitam?"

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, sudah tentu siapa saja tau kalau mawar hitam itu untuk ucapan selamat tinggal" balas Ino.

Deidara terdiam mendengar penjelasan Ino.

"Lalu kalau ada orang yang memberimu setangkai mawar putih dan setangkai mawar hitam apa artinya?"

"Umm.. mungkin dia ingin berkata kaulah cinta suciku namun maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu" terang Ino.

Mendengar penjelasan Ino membuat jantung Deidara berdetak cepat, ia tak menyangka Sasori memberikan bunga yang mempunyai makna seperti itu, jadi apakah Sasori benar-benar akan meninggalkannya, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan hinggap dipikiran Deidara.

"Aku tidak jadi beli, bunga ditempatmu tak ada yang bagus maknanya" ucap Deidara datar sembari keluar toko.

"Apa?" ucap Ino bingung sambil memperhatikan Deidara yang beranjak pergi.

"Dimana saja makna bunga itu sama, kau saja yang tidak bisa memilih!" teriak Ino.

Deidara kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan di Konoha, jalanan tampak sepi bukan karna masih pagi namun karna sekarang adalah jam-jam sibuk.

Deidara mengambil ponsel disaku celananya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal setelahnya menekan tombol dial.

"Halo" sapa seseorang diseberang sana.

"Halo danna" ucap Deidara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku ingin bertemu" ucap Deidara lirih.

"Maaf tidak bisa, hari ini aku ada acara sampai malam" sahut Sasori diseberang sana.

"Ku mohon danna, seben-"

 _Tut tut tut_

"sebentar saja" sambung Deidara lirih yang mengetahui teleponnya dimatikan sepihak oleh Sasori, ia remas ponselnya erat, ternyata sesakit ini tidak dipedulikan oleh orang yang kita cintai.

Tak patah semangat ia segera langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kantor Sasori.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11am itu artinya sebentar lagi jam makan siang oleh karena itu Deidara memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasori dimini cafe yang ada dilobby kantor.

Tak selang lama Deidara melihat lift yang terbuka yang ternyata ada Sasori didalamnya, senyumnya merekah namun dengan cepat senyum itu pudar digantikan dengan tatapan pilu melihat ada seorang wanita yang mengandeng lengannya mesra, wanita itu bersurai pendek sepundak dan bersurai sewarna bubble gum.

Mereka terlihat seperti akan meninggalkan kantor dan secepatnya Deidara berlari menuju mereka.

"Danna" Sasori yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya lalu Sasori menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasori melihat tatapan nanar Deidara.

"Siapa dia sayang?" tanya wanita berambut bubble gum.

"Calon Itachi nii" jawab Sasori setenang mungkin.

Sontak jawaban yang diberikan Sasori membuat dada Deidara sesak, dan membuat cermin deep ocean Deidara retak.

"Umm.. apa Itachi ada diruangannya Sasori-kun?" tanya Deidara lirih mencoba menyembunyikan kegetiran dalam suaranya.

"Ya.. Itachi nii ada diruangannya" jawab Sasori.

"Terima kasih" lirih Deidara sembari membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik badan berpura-pura hendak menuju ruangan Itachi.

Sasori membalas Deidara dengan membungkukkan badan setelahnya beranjak meninggalkan Deidara.

Setelah yakin Sasori telah pergi Deidara melangkah pergi dari kantor pusat Uchiha Corp tersebut.

Jangan tanya seberapa terlukannya ia dengan perlakuan Sasori barusan.

Setelah sampai rumah ia langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia merebahkan raganya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu lelah, satu lengan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya namun itu tak bisa menghalangi air matanya yang merembes keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Dei.. ayo makan dulu, ayah sudah menunggu dimeja makan" ajak Karin didepan kamar Deidara, ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan Deidara sejak pulang kerumah tadi, Deidara terlihat begitu berantakan dan seperti tak punya daya lalu mengunci pintu dikamar seharian.

Lama tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Deidara membuat karin bertambah khawatir.

"Aku tidak lapar bu" jawab Deidara akhirnya membuat sedikit kekhawatiran Karin menghilang.

"Baiklah, ibu akan sisakan makanan untukmu jadi jika kau lapar tinggal menghangatkannya" ucap Karin.

Tak ada jawaban dari Deidara akhirnya Karin kembali kemeja makan dimana Minato sudah menunggunya.

 **Skip time**

Setelah beberapa hari dari kejadian dikantor Uchiha itu Deidara masih saja mengunci diri dikamar hanya sesekali keluar untuk makan dan kuliah setelahnya ia kembali mengunci diri bahkan ia menolak untuk datang diacara makan malam atas undangan Fugaku padahal ia bisa bertemu Sasori, Deidara juga berubah menjadi seorang yang sangat pendiam, agaknya jawaban Sasori benar-benar mengena dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam dan membuat hati Deidara sedikit demi sedikit mati rasa.

Minato dan Karin yang kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Deidara agar kembali menjadi Deidara yang dulu meminta bantuan Sasori, awalnya ia menolak namun mendengar keadaan Deidara sekarang membuat Sasori tak tega dan bersedia mencoba berbicara dengannya.

.

.

.

Seperti dugaan awal Sasori berhasil membuat Deidara sedikit lebih banyak bicara dari sebelumnya.

"Danna sebenarnya ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanya Deidara riang.

Ya Sasori mengajak Deidara keluar karna kata Minato dan Karin Deidara tak pernah keluar kamar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kecafe?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya tentu" jawab Deidara cepat.

Betapa Deidara bahagia mendapat ajakan dari Sasori, sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi bersamanya.

Deidara mencoba melupakan ucapan Sasori waktu itu.

Sesampainya dicafe betapa terkejutnya Deidara karna ternyata disana sudah ada Itachi, wanita bersurai bubble gum yang ia temui waktu itu dan beberapa teman Sasori yang tidak Deidara kenal.

"Apa ini?" tanya Deidara yang tidak mengerti maksud Sasori.

"Aku sengaja mengajak mereka Dei, mungkin berkumpul bersama teman-teman bisa mengembalikanmu ke sifatmu yang semula" jawab Sasori.

"Tapi mereka bukan temanku!" balas Deidara tegas.

"Ya aku tau, tapi kau bisa berkenalan dengan mereka" sanggah Sasori.

"Hei kemari" teriak wanita bersurai bubble gum itu sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka yang masih berdiri diambang pintu cafe.

"Tentu" balas Sasori antusis seraya berjalan kearah meja teman-temannya yang diikuti Deidara.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kau mengajak calon Itachi-san ke acara ultahku ini" ucap wanita itu.

Itachi dan Deidara sedikit membelalakkan mata mereka, Itachi karna tak menyangka ada yang menganggap Deidara adalah calonnya sedangkan ia tak pernah sedikitpun bercerita tentang masalah perjodohan itu sedangkan Deidara kaget karna ternyata Sasori mengajaknya keacara ulang tahun wanita itu.

"Kenalkan aku Sakura" ucap wanita bersurai bubble gum yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu.

"Deidara"

Akhirnya mereka duduk bersama dan memesan beberapa makanan, mereka saling bercengkrama terkecuali Deidara yang pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya, ia merasa berada diantara orang asing, Sasori tak mengajaknya bicara ia terlalu sibuk dengan teman-temannya, sesekali Itachilah yang bertanya padanya apa ingin diantar pulang saja.

Itachi sebenarnya tak tega melihat Deidara yang seakan dipojokkan disini, Sasori mengajaknya tapi juga tak mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku ketoilet dulu" ucap Deidara tiba-tiba yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa danna mengajakku kemari" ucap Deidara pada bayangan dirinya yang berada dikaca besar toilet.

Deidara mencuci mukanya berkali-kali mencoba menghilangkan wajah sembabnya namun percuma, sebenarnya ia tak berniat ke toilet namun melihat Sasori bercengkrama dengan Sakura membuat hati Deidara memanas yang akhirnya ia memutuskan ketoilet sebentar.

Merasa sudah sedikit tenang Deidara keluar toilet dan menuju meja mereka.

"Dan..na" lirih Deidara yang melihat Sasori tengah berciuman bibir dengan Sakura sementara teman-temannya yang lain bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi, mereka masih saling bercerita .

Dada Deidara bagai dicengkeram oleh tangan tak terlihat saat melihat kejadian tersebut, nafasnya bagai tercekat ditenggorokan dan hawa panas menjalar keseluruh tubuh Deidara namun justru rasa dingin yang Deidara rasakan didalam hatinya.

"Jangan lihat!" ucap Itachi yang ternyata berada dibelakang Deidara dan menutup mata Deidara dengan sebelah telapak tangannya.

"Lepaskan Itachi!" seru Deidara sembari melepas tangan Itachi dan bergegas ke arah Sasori dan Sakura.

Deidara meraih bahu Sasori dengan paksa sehingga ciuman Sasori terlepas paksa dan mereka berhadapan lalu menampar pipi Sasori keras.

Plakk

Deidara nampak begitu terluka dengan air mata yang deras keluar menerobos iris lautan dalamnya.

"Apa sebenarnya mau mu? Jika memang sebegitu inginnya kau lepas dariku kau tidak perlu berbuat sampai sejauh ini Sasori-san, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu bahkan jika perlu dari kehidupan keluarga besar kita, keluargamu dan keluargaku, aku akan pergi!" teriak Deidara tak perduli dengan semua orang yang kini melihat kearah mereka.

Setelah mengeluarkan isi hatinya Deidara bergegas pergi namun baru sampai pintu cafe Sasori meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi dulu Dei, tidakkah kau lihat hujan diluar sana?" ucap Sasori lirih menahan kegetiran dalam suaranya saat melihat wajah menangis Deidara.

"Hujan bukan masalah bagiku bahkan matipun bukan masalah daripada melihatmu bersama orang lain!" seru Deidara yang dihadiahi tamparan oleh Sasori.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, ucapan mu barusan membuat ku sakit Dei" lirih Sasori.


End file.
